1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treatment for pain. More particularly the invention relates to a method for temporarily reducing pain in humans associated with gastrointestinal dysfunctions such as peptic ulcer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A peptic ulcer is a circumscribed discontinuity in the surface of the gastrointestinal mucosa which occurs in areas bathed by acid-pepin. Peptic ulcers are classified according to location, that is, gastric, duodenal, esophageal or marginal.
The major symptom of chronic duodenal ulcer disease is pain in the epigastrium. The "testbook" periodic pain syndrome of nonradiating epigastric pain, characterized by onset one to three hours after eating, relief by food, antacids, or vomiting, absence before breakfast, but frequently awakening the patient at night and occurring in clusters of daily pain for a few weeks followed by longer pain free intervals, is actually present in at least 50 percent of duodenal ulcer patients. Many patients have varied descriptions of the character of the pain, for example, discomfort, heartburn, cramping, burning and gnawing.
Cause of ulcer pain is unknown. There are numerous, poorly controlled studies that report pain relief with mechanical or chemical removal of acid and some controlled studies that cast doubt on the pain-relieving qualities of antacids.
Endoscopic observation fails to correlate subjective "degree of pain" with size or depth of ulcer.